


I love you too

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Romance, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus never said it first.. but Alec didn't mnd





	I love you too

"I love you too," Alec smiled to himself, silently mouthing the words to himself as Magnus gave him a kiss on the cheek after saying his usual, but no less loved, catchphrase.

"What?" Magnus asked confused when he caught sight of this out of the corner of his eye. "Nothing?" Alec said, unable to stop his smile widening, Magnus was just too damn cute.

"What's so funny Alexander?!" Magnus playfully commanded, as he pulled Alec back towards him, not prepared to let go and unafraid to resort to merciless tickling to get an answer.

"I love you too...," Alec smiled, as though that would make everything clear, "It's what you always say... you've never said it first."

He kissed Magnus' forehead and sat on the sofa and resumed reading the files he had bought over from his office.

"No, I haven't ...have I?" Magnus said, pausing in front of the sofa, voice now taking on a much more serious tone. Alec noted the change immediately and silently chastised himself for not making it clear that he didn't think it was a bad thing.

"No...no ….Magnus," he said, standing up slightly to pull Magnus down on to the sofa with him, "I'm not complaining. I don't care who says it first, saying it first doesn't mean I love you more than you love me. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm sorry, I just …. I kinda think it's adorable actually. Every time I hear you say those _4_ little words I can't help but smile. Please, don't over think this, it was stupid of me to joke about it, I'm sorry..."

"Ok?" Magnus said, his tone denoting that he was still a little unsure if he had done something wrong but his mind silencing itself as Alec leaned in to place his lips over his. Alec's hands cupped Magnus' face as the files fell forgotten from his lap, each of them content in the moment that they were sharing.

X X X

"Alexander?" Magnus asked the darkness as they lay side by side that night unsure if he was awake.

"Hmm?" Alec murmured sleepily as he cuddled in closer, his head on resting on Magnus' shoulder.

"I love you," Magnus whispered, a soft smile forming on his lips as purposefully left off that final word, finally understanding the feeling behind being the one to say it first.

Alec rubbed his forehead into Magnus’ chest and Magnus could feel the smile in the small kiss that he placed there, "I know Magnus," he beamed, entwining his hand in Magnus', "I love you too,".


End file.
